


The Next Journey

by seekercastle



Series: The Next Journey [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekercastle/pseuds/seekercastle
Summary: Sofia and Zola finally begin their Internship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading my fic.  
> english is not my first language, so you might find some mistakes here and there, but I'm still learning.  
> anyway, I hope you're enjoying my new fic!

 

Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

A lot of people hate hospitals, many of them associate hospitals with death and pain or even with something else like birth and doctors. But the woman who stand in front of this hospital, feels like she’s coming home. This woman was born in this hospital and grew up here. Not because she was a sick kid, but because her parents are doctors, surgeons, in this hospital. She wore an old leather jacket, blue jeans and blue shirt, she put her long dark hair in a messy bun. Wide smile and excitement written all over her face. She take a long deep breath before walking into the hospital.

Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, frown as a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes practically jumped into the elevator she’s in. The woman roll her eyes, annoyed because the young girl keep bouncing on her feet like a five years old.

“Would you stand still?” Bailey snapped at the young girl.

The young woman turn her head at the shorter, older, woman with a wide smile on her face. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited, it’s my first day!”

Bailey put her hand on her left ear as the girl squealed beside her. “I know it’s your first day but you don’t have to scream on my poor old ear.”

“Ooh, I’m sorry Aunt Mir—“

“Dr Bailey.” Bailey cut her off with a look. “In this hospital, you will refer to me as Dr Bailey, are we clear?”

“Yeah. Of course Chief Dr Bailey, Ma’am.” She said, still grinning ear to ear.

_Ding!_

The elevator stop moving and the doors slowly open. Bailey walk out the elevator then stop in front of it, she turn around and give the young woman a warm, motherly, smile. Which make the whole ‘Stern Chief’ look disappear completely.

“Congratulation Sofia. Good luck on your first day.”

Sofia nodded, smiling at Chief. “Thanks, Aunt Miranda.”

.

The locker room is total chaos. People changing their clothes into light blue scrubs while talking to each other. Sofia already changed into her scrubs, stethoscope around her neck, she sat on the long bench and she bend tying her shoes. The door open abruptly, Sofia glance at the door and grinning as another woman walking to the locker room. The woman glared at Sofia.

“Wipe that smirk out of your face, Torres.”

Sofia chuckled and sat up straight, finished tying her shoes. “Late on your first day, Shepherd?”

Zola Grey Shepherd mumbling furiously under her breath as she take her scrubs out of her locker and run into bathroom. A minute later she come out of it and shoved her clothes inside her locker then close it with a loud thud.

“Whoa. Someone’s in a bad mood.” Sofia raised her eyebrows.

Zola groans. “My alarms didn’t work this morning and no one even _try_ to wake me up! I mean, sure my Mom got an emergency so she already left hours before, but Ellis was there! She was eating her _cereals_!”

Sofia snorted a laugh.

“That’s not funny Torres!”

“Oh it is.” Sofia said with a laugh. “My offers still stand you know. We could live together in my apartment. It’s right across the hospital.”

“I know,” Zola sighed, leaning slightly to her best friend. “I just—I miss that house, you know.”

Sofia pat her friend on the knee. “I know you love the house, but we’re intern now. We’re on the bottom of surgical chains—your mother’s word, not mine—and next year we’ll be resident. It will get us a lot of good cases if we stay near the hospital.”

“I know.” Zola sighed again.

“Hey, you two.”

Sofia and Zola turned their heads to their left. Both raised their eyebrows at the short, petite, woman with red pixie hair who smile awkwardly at them.

“I didn’t see you two at the party last night.” She offer her hand to the confused duo. “I’m Jane O’Malley.”

Sofia took her hand and shake it. “Nice to meet you Jane. I’m Sofia Torres and this is Zola Shepherd.”

Jane’s eyebrows furrowed. “Torres? As in—“

A voice from the door cut her.

“O’Malley! Torres! Shepherd! Fields! Smith! You’re with me!”

The three women instantly forgotten about their conversation and approach the man with fade light blue scrubs, walking slightly behind him with two other men. Zola whispered something in Sofia’s left ear, the two of them giggling quietly but not unnoticed by their resident.

“Something’s funny Torres, Shepherd?”

Zola cleared her throat. “Nope. No. Nothing Dr Jones.”

He raised her left eyebrow but don’t say anything. They stopped at the nurse station.

“So, welcome to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, I’m Dr William Jones, also known as Tuck but all of you will refer to me as Dr Jones.” Tuck gave his interns his lopsided grin. “So here’s the rules...”

.

Jane O’Malley bite her fries with a moan. It’s only been few hours since they started their internship in this hospital and Jane have never felt this hungry. The two men in her table chuckled at her moans.

“That hungry, O’Malley?” asked Ashton Smith who sat right in front of Jane, next to Thomas Fields who’s busy looking at the cafeteria line.

“I didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning.” Jane bite another fries.

Ashton shake his head and look at his left, where Thomas Fields busy looking at the cafeteria line. He followed Thomas’s gaze and found Zola Shepherd talking with Sofia Torres. Ashton snapped his fingers in front of Thomas, make him jump and smack Ashton’s shoulder. He just laughed.

“Fields, you have a crush on Shepherd?” Ashton grinning.

“What? No!” Thomas rolled his eyes. “I just heard they’re inbred. Torres and Shepherd.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jane.

“I heard from a nurse, she said their parents work here. Torres’s parents are Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins.”

“What? _The_ Callie Torres? Two times Harper Avery Callie Torres?” Ashton eyes wide. Everyone on the table knows he wants to be an Ortho surgeon.

“ _And_ Arizona Robbins? Man, talking about pressure.” Jane shake her head.

“Yap. And Shepherd came from a long line of surgeons. Her mother is Meredith Grey, her grandmother is Ellis Grey, and she’s also a Shepherd. We all know the reputation of Shepherd doctors.” Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “What about you two? Any doctors in your family?”

Zola look around the cafetaria, she could feel the stares and fingers pointed at them. She glance at her bestfriend, but Sofia is more focused on the menu. She lean closer to Sofia to whisper. “Do you think people talking about us?”

Sofia laugh. “I’m more surprise if they _haven’t_ talked about us. You know this hospital and it’s drama, we grew up in this hospital. That’s why Aunt Cristina offered us to take our residency in Switzerland, less drama and more focus she said.”

“I kind of wish I take her offer.” Zola mumble under her breath.

“I don’t think it would matter, you know. People will still talk about us and our legacy whatsoever.” Sofia sighed. “Being a doctor is our dream, Zo. We knew what we’re getting into when we chose med school.”

“Being our parents’s daughters is hard.”

Sofia smirked. “Yeah. But it came with _lots_ of perks.”

“What perks? Your Mom hate new interns.”

“Yet she was married to an intern.” Sofia laughed.

Zola laughed with her friend before they walk to their table. Both of them realised the conversation on the table stopped when they approach them. Sofia just smile and say hi to them as she and Zola sit beside Jane. Zola just huffed.

“Ask away, I know you guys want to.” Zola said as she bite her salad.

They start firing a hundred questions per second at the same time. Both girls look at their new coworker with wide eyes, surprise and amuse at their obvious curiousity towards Sofia and Zola. They stopped talking as Tuck approach their table.

“Hey guys, how’s your first day?” Tuck’s grinning ear to ear and stand beside Thomas. He didn’t wait for their answers before talking again. “I just want to tell you that the honor of performing the first surgery today goes to Dr Torres. You’ll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon with Dr Grey.”

Sofia’s eyes went wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Zola watching her best friend walk back and forth in their locker room, rambling in Spanish. She knows Sofia is nervous about her first surgery, like really nervous. They already talk through the whole procedure three times since lunch, Zola knows Sofia’s ready, but she still a nervous wreck, especially since all the interns will watch the whole procedure. As daughters of surgeons, they know this is design to teach interns to learn slowly, they expect intern to fail as a lesson to other interns. But Sofia doesn't like to make a mistake, she wants this surgery goes perfectly. Also, she never listens to anyone when she’s ranting.

Door’s open and Zola immediately slip passed her best friend, who’s still ranting in Spanish, to move towards the older Torres.

“She’s nervous about the surgery and you know she never listens to anyone when she’s in this state,” Zola gestured to Sofia. “And I have to see a patient before her surgery and I don’t want to miss her first surgery—“

“Just go, I’ll handle this.” Callie said, patting Meredith’s eldest daughter on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Aunt Cal.” Zola said walking away.

Callie closed the door behind her and approach her daughter. She could hear Arizona’s voice from the back of her mind teasing about her and Sofia’s habit of rambling in Spanish whenever they’re angry or nervous.

“Sofia.” Callie called her daughter.

Sofia keeps walking back and forth, still rambling in Spanish.

Callie sigh, she approaches her, put both of her hands on her shoulder and shakes her. “Hey! Snap out of it! You have a job to do in less than half an hour and we don’t have much time for chit-chatting!”

“I’m scared!” Sofia burst out.

“What?”

“I’m scared, Mama.” Sofia’s voice was very small. She’s sounded more like a scared little girl than a confident, independent, woman Callie had usually seen.

Callie enveloped her daughter in her arms and guided both of them to sit on the bench. She whispered to Sofia’s hair. “It’s okay, baby. It’s your first surgery, you’re allowed to be scared.”

“What if I messed up?”

“Then you’ll learn from your mistake. There’s always a risk in every surgery no matter how simple the procedure is, we need to do our best and hope everything will be alright. Besides, your Aunt Mer will be in the OR with you. Your Mom and I believe you will do awesome with this surgery.”

“Awesome? Really?” Sofia smile slightly, her mother never use that word.

“Your Mom is a bad influence. I used to be hardcore.” Callie answered.

“You’re still a rock star, Mama. You break bones for a living. Which explains why most people I dated run away after they met you and Mom.”

“Hey,” Callie exclaimed. “That’s your Mom’s doing you know. She went all Marine’s daughter on them, I only told them that I break bones for a living, nothing else.”

Sofia rolled her eyes. “You guys are the worst. I’ll end up being an old lady with dozens of cats if you keep doing this.”

Callie laughed. “If your father’s still here, he would have threatened them with a scalpel and suture kit before they even set a foot in the house.”

Callie let out a long sigh as she remembers Mark. She misses her best friend, father of her daughter, she wishes he was here to watch their daughter grew up to be the woman she is today. Maybe things would have gone differently if he was still alive.

“I have something for you.” Callie reached out her pocket and pull out a navy blue scrub cap. She caressed it a bit then hand it over to Sofia.

“It’s an attending’s cap.” Sofia stated. She looked at the cap in her hand, it’s old but still in a good shape.

“It belongs to your father.” Callie explained with a sad smile on her face. “Almost every attending in this hospital have their own personalize scrub cap except for your Dad and Avery. When your father died, I took his scrub cap and kept it in my office. Don’t worry, I washed it yesterday, I was going to give it you this morning but I got into an emergency. You know, your Mom wanted to give you her old pink butterfly scrub cap but I don’t think you’d want that.”

Sofia made a face.

“I told her you’ll make a face and you are!” Callie laughed.

“It’s just—her scrub cap is so— _pink_ and there are butterflies on it and—and—“

“Yeah, it’s not badass. We, Torres, are badass, and pink butterfly certainly doesn't scream badass or hardcore. But don’t tell her that or I’ll sleep on a couch for a month.” Callie agreed.

Sofia made a gesture of locking her lips and threw the keys away. Her Mama might be a badass Ortho Goddess who break bones for a living, but a woman with pink butterfly cap who happened to be her wife scares her. But yeah, Sofia admit her Mom could get pretty scary sometimes. She loves her Moms, she could see they love each other very much. They were re-marry when Sofia finished her third grade in Seattle City Hall only a year after they moved back from New York. Sofia remembered that day when she stands with her Grandparents and her Abuelo, watching her Moms exchange vows. She was so happy to have her family back, even more, excited when her brother came along.

Callie kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Your Mom and I are very proud of you. Your father would have been proud of you too.”

“You think so?” asked Sofia.

“I know so.” Callie kissed Sofia’s head once again before walking away. “I’ll be in the gallery and your Mom will join me after her surgery. Now go scrub in and make your three parents proud! Be a Torres! Be badass!”

.

Sofia looked at the scrub cap in her hand, it belongs to her father. She didn’t remember anything about him. Yes, everyone told her a lot about the late Mark Sloan. He was her Mama’s and Zola’s father’s best friend, her Aunt Cristina called him McSteamy or manwhore. There’s a lot of stories about Mark Sloan adventure with women that make Sofia cringed. However, she also heard about his love to Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey’s sister who died in the plane crash only days before his death, and that he was an amazing Dad to Sofia, he even took a Spanish lesson for her. Sofia wished she could remember him, _anything_ about him. She keeps staring at the scrub cap, she didn’t realise Meredith Grey entered the room, ready to scrub in.

“You ready for today, Dr Torres?” asked Meredith casually.

Sofia jumped in surprise. “Aunt Mer! Err, I mean, Dr Grey. I—uhh—yeah, I guess.”

Meredith glanced at her. She knows her every since she was a baby. Sofia looked a lot like Callie, she even made the same face that Callie always made when she’s nervous or worried about something. But Meredith could also see Mark in her, she smiled like him. “Talk to me Sofia.”

Sofia bit her lip, she noticed the tone changed. Meredith wants to talk as ‘Aunt Mer’ not as ‘Dr Grey’.

“I’m not worried about the surgery—well I’m nervous, of course, but I was just wondering if I should wear this cap— _attending’s_ cap—or my own scrub cap.” She admitted sheepishly. That sounded ridiculous on her own ears once she said it out loud.

“Is that your Moms scrub cap?” asked Meredith curiously, she doesn't remember if Callie or Arizona ever used a cap other than their personalized caps.

Sofia shook her head. “No, it’s my Dad’s. Mama gave it to me.”

“Ah.” Now Meredith understood. She keeps washing her hands. “Then wear them. I’m sure Mark would’ve loved it.”

Sofia smile gratefully at her honorary Aunt. Sofia and Zola could get into any programs in the country after they finished med school. Both of them were top of their classes, Sofia from John Hopkins and Zola from Harvard. But they know they have a village back in Seattle, so they decided to do their residency back home.

“Now go scrub in, Dr Torres. It’s time.” Meredith winked at Sofia.

Sofia nodded, she put her father’s scrub cap.

In the OR, she saw everything’s ready and her Aunt Mer— _Dr Grey_ —was talking to one of the nurses. Sofia looked up to the gallery, Zola was in the front row with beside Tuck, she gave Sofia two thumbs up while Tuck just grinned at her, chewing his chips. Then her eyes found a pair of brown eyes, identical to her own, and another pair of the brightest blue eyes she ever seen. Her parents. She smiled at them behind the mask. Callie and Arizona gave her an encouraging smile.

“You ready, Dr Torres?” asked Meredith.

“Yes, Dr Grey.” Answered Sofia.

“Then, let’s get started.”

Sofia looked at the nurse, hand out her hand and asked, “Scalpel.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You rock Sof!” Zola squealed loudly, ignoring the weird look she got from other people in the hall. She took Sofia in her arms and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

“Oh god! That’s gross Shepherd!” Sofia grimaced as she pushed Zola away from her. She touched her wet cheek and rubbed it with her back of the hand. But then another person pulled her into their arms and showering her with kisses.

“Oh my god! Mom! You’re embarrassing me! Stop it! I’m not five! Mom! Stop it! MOM! MOTHER!” Sofia threw a look at her other mother, asking her for help. But she just smirked at her.

“Don’t look at me. She’s proud of you, let her.” Callie put her hands up. She reached her phone into her left pocket.

Zola cursed loudly as her pager went off, she ran quickly as her patient was dying. She saw Tuck at the nurse station writing a chart and quickly dragging him down to the patient’s room with her. Callie watched the whole scene with wide eyes as she talks on the phone with her son. She’s telling him that his sister’s surgery went well and she nailed the whole procedure.

The shorter woman finally let her daughter go. She beamed at her, dimples showing on both cheeks and eyes twinkling with pride and love. “You did it, big girl.” She whispered, pulled her once more into her arms.

“Thanks, Mom.” Sofia closed her eyes, enjoying her mother’s touch and the smell of her.

Callie tapped her daughter’s shoulder. “Your brother wants to speak with you.”

Sofia immediately let go her mother and snatched the phone from her other mother’s hand.

“Robbin!” Sofia squealed with joy from her surgery and from hearing her brother’s voice. They always happy to hear from each other.

_“Hey, sis! Mama just told me you rocked the surgery. How’s that feel Dr Torres?”_

“God! It feels soooo great! I still can’t believe I pulled this off, I was a nervous wreck before it began. But hey, I did great in the end. I’m a rock star with the scalpel!”

_“You were rambling in Spanish again, weren’t you?” Robbin teased his sister._

“Shut up! Like you didn’t do that when you’re nervous.” Sofia scoffed. “How’s school? Learn anything or you just skate your way through the hall with that godforsaken shoes of yours.”

Callie and Arizona watch as their kids bickering on the phone over Robbin’s new Heelys, a gift from Arizona for his birthday last month. Callie and Sofia didn’t like the idea of Robbin rolling down the school hall, but he loves it. He promised to be extra careful when he walked down the stairs and not to wear it on his basketball practice.

“Are we invisible to them?” asked Arizona when she felt Callie wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Callie shrugged. “Well. At least they’re going along with each other. I kind of worried when Robbin was born, they’re more than ten years apart. I’m only eight years younger than Aria but we never close growing up, but you and Tim were only what? Two years apart?”

“Yeah, we’re each other best friend. Mainly because we moved around a lot, so we never had time to make friends.” Arizona got a page, she looked down on it. She kissed her wife’s lips briefly. “911. Please remind our daughter that she still has lives to save.”

Callie glanced at Sofia, still talking on the phone with her brother. “Hmm. Will do. See you at home?”

Arizona looked over her shoulder as she walked away. “Yeah. Love you.”

Callie smiled as she looked at her wife walking further away from her. The curve on her wife’s body still sent her on fire. Arizona is gorgeous and brilliant, how could she not love her? Coming back to Seattle was the best decision she ever made. She shook her head and approaches her daughter. Callie has the paper to write and other things to do, not to mention a couple of patients she has to see before her shift end. Sofia also has things to do and talking to her brother wouldn’t help her job.

“Okay, that’s enough chit-chat for today.” Callie took the phone away from her daughter’s hand, ignoring the protests from both Sofia and the boy on the phone. She pointed her finger at Sofia. “You, go. You still have a job to do.”

Sofia pouted at her mother, but didn’t say a word as she walked away, she put her hands on both of her pockets.

Callie rolled her eyes at her daughter’s attitude and put her phone on her ear. “And you young man are going to do your homework. I’ll check it when I come home.”

* * *

Days turn into weeks, then months. And before they know it, Halloween is right around the corner. Zola already moved in with Sofia, she successfully dragged her sister, Ellis, and Sofia’s brother, Robbin, to help them. Zola’s other sibling, Bailey, was laughing at their tired faces when he and Zola Skype that night. He also said he won’t come home for Thanksgiving but will be here for Christmas and New Year. They also talked about Bailey’s upcoming midterm and his internship options although he still has two years in med school. Bailey thought about going somewhere else since Seattle already has two Doctor Shepherd.

“So, have you guys declare speciality yet?” Jane asked without taking her eyes off of the medical journal she read.

The interns are sitting in the back of cafeteria for lunch, except Smith who was still working on a patient with Dr Wilson from Ortho. Sofia was eating her chocolate pudding, thinking about Jane’s question. She hasn't really thought about it. Sure, her Moms asked about it a couple of times as well as promoting their own specialities. Sure, Ortho and Maternal-Fetal are fascinating, but she wants to do something different. Maybe she should pursue Cardio like her Aunt Cristina? Or General like Aunt Mer? Or Plastics like her Dad?

“Neuro.” Zola answered confidently, eyes on her phone as she texting her brother.

Sofia was a bit jealous of Zola. That girl always knows what she wants to do, even when they were both in preschool. When a teacher asked them what they want to do when they grow up, Zola always said she wanted to be a Neuro Surgeon like her Dad and her Aunt Amelia. Sofia’s answer was varied from an actress to astronaut.

“I’m still thinking about it.” Sofia shrugged. “What about you two? We all know, Smith is obsessed with Ortho.”

Thomas laughed a little. “She’s obsessed with your Mom, Torres. I can’t blame him though, she’s hot especially when she holds her tools.”

“Okay that’s just wrong, that’s _exactly_ what my Mom always said to her. Now I’ve lost my appetite.” Sofia cringed, pushing her half-eaten salad and empty pudding cup away. “Seriously though, have you two thought about specialities?”

Thomas nodded, popping a piece of fries to his mouth. “Yeah. I’m going for General. I want to touch everything and fortunately, we have the best general surgeons in this hospital. And you, O’Malley?”

“Obstetrics and Gynecology. Also Neonatal.” Jane said, putting down her journal and reach for her second coffee cup of the day.

Thomas turned his head to Jane. “Really? OB/GYN? That’s your choice?”

“What’s wrong with that?” retorted Jane. “That’s not a bad speciality. Just so you know, I’m also going to take other specialities like Neonatal or Fetal or _both_. I want to be the next Addison Montgomery!”

Sofia stiffened in her seat. There’s a reason why Sofia and Zola missed the party before their internship started, they were on a road trip. Zola flew to Baltimore after her graduation, then both girls driving together to Miami to visit Sofia’s Abuelo before they went to Seattle and because Zola had never been to Miami. They were having fun and Sofia could use a little fun to forget what’s happening in her life. She looked briefly at Zola next to her, she could see her worried face.

The other three people at the table turned their head as a man walking towards them. Jane and Thomas tilted their head a bit, trying to remember if they knew the man. But Zola’s eyes went wide as her gaze fell on the man, mouth slightly open. He stopped behind Sofia.

“I believe this is yours.”

Sofia froze in her seat, as she blinked at the very familiar necklace dangled in front of her face. It was hers. A birthday gift from the man who holds it, Sofia thought she lost it in Miami. She turned her head around slowly, looking at the tall, dark blonde, the brown-eyed man behind her. He gave her a hesitant smile. A smile that still has the power to give her butterflies. Sofia could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

“Henry.” Sofia breathed. Her voice barely above a whisper.

Henry smiled weakly. Silently, he unclipping the clasp and gently putting the necklace around Sofia’s neck. Sofia shivered as his finger touched her skin. He fastening the necklace and put his hands back on either side of his body. The necklace felt cold against her skin.

“Henry.” Sofia said again.

“Sofia, I—umm—we need—I think we need to talk.” Henry glanced nervously around then added. “Alone.”

Sofia took a shaky breath, she couldn’t even speak. She opened her mouth but not a sound coming out of it. Sofia bit her lip, shook her head slowly.

“I, uhh, I need to get some lab results. See you guys later.” Sofia said in a hurry. She picked up her tray, trying to walk away. But Henry stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

“Sofia, please.” Henry pleaded. “Don’t walk away from me. We need to talk.”

“I need to go, Henry.” Sofia shrugged him off. “Just—not now. I’m sorry.”

Henry just stand there, watching Sofia walk away from him dejectedly. He had the whole speech prepared before he came up here, but the moment he saw her, everything just instantly was forgotten. He just stood there even after Sofia turned the corner and disappeared from view. It took him awhile before he realised other people at the table, most of them looking at him with a curious stare. Except for one, who stare at him with an unreadable look.

Henry pinched his nose bridge. “Don’t look at me like that, Shepherd.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zola said flatly, still staring at him, her left hand support her head.

Henry sighed as he sat in Sofia’s seat. “How is she, Zo? She didn’t answer any of my calls or texts. I’m clueless. I _need_ to talk to her. I really need to. She’s—I’m her—ugh, I don’t know who I am to her anymore.”

Henry let out another sigh. His forehead touched the table with soft ‘ _thump_ ’.

“Just so you know, she never tells me anything about you. I knew you were in LA when I came to your apartment, but she never answers any of my questions about you guys. Are you guys break up?”

Henry looked up. “No! I mean, I don’t know. Wait. She said we broke up?”

“I told you she never said a word to me about you two. And I’m her best friend for God’s sake! She’d never hide anything from me.”

Henry groaned. He buried his face in his palms, elbows on the table.

Thomas cleared his throat. Earning the attention of Zola and Henry who seems forgot about his and Jane’s existence.

“Hi, I’m Thomas Fields.” Grinning, Thomas offered his hand to Henry.

“Oh shit.” Zola cursed quietly. “Sorry guys. Henry, this is Jane O’Malley and Thomas Fields, my fellow intern. We all work under Tuck. Guys, this is Henry.”

“Henry Montgomery. Nice to meet you.” Henry shook Thomas’s and Jane’s hands respectively.

Curious, Jane asked a question. “Montgomery? Are you related to Addison Montgomery?”

Henry and Zola chuckled as they threw each other a knowing look. Both of them used to these kinds of question. Upon hearing their last name, people always asking questions about their parents. They used to it but still loathe them.

“Well, I am related to Addison Montgomery. She happens to be my Mother.” Henry replied. He laughed at Jane’s expression.

“She just said she wants to be the next Addison Montgomery.” Thomas teased his friend.

“Shut up!”

Zola turned her attention back to Henry.“What exactly are you doing here anyway Henry? Are you here because of Sofia? Wait, how you even have a day off? You're still in med school. Last year of med school. When Sofia and I were in med school, we rarely have time to sleep let alone travelling across the country.”

Henry tilted his head. “Tuck didn’t tell you?”

“Oh, he did, while we paint our nails last night in the on-call room." Zola said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why would I ask if he already told me.” 

“That’s weird.” Henry said eyebrows furrowed. “Because he’s on my Mom’s case with Dr Bailey and Dr Grey. Should’ve one of you also be included in this? Tuck is your resident.”

“Wait, she’s here? Dr Montgomery is here? At this hospital, as we speak?” Jane almost jumped from her seat. “What kind of case? Why Dr Jones didn’t page us? Will she stay and teach us?”

Henry smile sadly. “Unfortunately, you won’t learn anything from her. Yet, anyway. She’s here as a patient not as a doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Next thing Sofia know is she’s walking out of the elevator. She has been wandering around the hospital without any purpose before she ended up taking the elevator. Now, she’s on the Peds floor. Sofia smiled a little bit as her fingers tracing the wall. It’s still a part of the hospital yet feels different. Maybe because of it more cheerful with those flowers, and animals painted on the walls, maybe because she could hear children’s laughter from the playroom next to her. It always amazed Sofia how kids could still smiling and laughing, even when they’re really sick. Even as a kid, Sofia never really understood. But it was one Henry's reasons why he chose to be Peds surgeon. He wants to help those children live and laugh longer.

“Sof!”

Sofia looked around and smile automatically at the sight of her teenage brother. Robbin jogged to his sister, dimple appeared on his face as his bright blue eyes twinkling under those long thick dark eyelashes, his black hair almost covered his eyebrows. He hugged his sister briefly before looking at her from head to toe, approving his sister's look with a nod.

“My, looking good, Dr Torres. You look hot in those.” He said with his dark eyebrows wiggled playfully. Then he added with a slightly serious yet playful tone. "I pity your poor patient's heart. You're too hot to be their doctor."

“Shut up.” Sofia laughed as she slapped his left shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“They called Moms two hours ago, I just tag along. I took a nap in Mom’s office, her sofa is much more comfortable than Mama’s leather couch. Don't tell her that, we all know how proud she is of her badass leather couch. They’re in surgery, by the way.”

“I know, I met them.” Sofia said, recalling her meeting with her Moms in the pit that morning. Dr Hunt paged them because there are a school bus accidents this morning and they need every Peds and Ortho surgeon available. But her Moms didn’t say anything about her brother coming along. Maybe they were just too busy to tell her. 

“What’s wrong sis?” Robbin asked after they stand in silence for awhile.

Sofia opened her mouth to answer. Robbin raised his hand to stop her.

“Don’t bother to say nothing or I'm fine or I'm tired because I won’t believe any of those crap. I know that face. You’re just like Mama, you know, easy to read and a terrible liar.”

Sofia smiled sadly. This is a conversation she tried to avoid for the past couple of weeks. She looked at Robbin who was giving her a look, not just any look, their Mom’s look. It’s hard not to let out a small laugh at the look Arizona Robbins usually gave whenever she knew one of her kids or her wife was in trouble. Robbin and Arizona share a lot of things in common, including her cooking skill and their weird obsession with heelys.

Robbin snapped his fingers in Sofia’s face. “Wake up, Sofia.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be or homework to do.” Sofia slapped Robbin’s hand away, annoyed. “You’re not going to spend all day in this place, aren’t you?”

“You didn’t answer my question earlier, you don’t get to ask questions.”

Sofia huffed as her pager calling her. It’s from the labs. “Okay, I need to get these before Aunt Mer kill me. You stay out of trouble or Moms going to kill you. And don’t prank Uncle Alex again, I know how much you love doing that, but I work here now so please behave.”

Robbin reached out and took her sister’s wrist, forcing her to stop and turned back to her brother. Curious brown eyes met blue. Robbin took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what happened or why you broke up with him and I’m pretty sure Moms didn’t know either. But I just want you to know that he’s here. In Seattle. I heard from Ellis who heard from Aunt Mer and Aunt Miranda.”

Her heart clenched. She took a couple of a deep breath then force a smile. “I know, Robbin. I wish you told me earlier.”

“You met him.” Robbin stated.

Sofia nodded. “I did. I need to go. Aunt Mer needs these labs immediately.”

“Okay.” Robbin released his sister’s arms, suddenly grinning at her. “You better kick ass, Dr Torres!”

Sofia laughed and winked at her brother. "Stay away from troubles, Torres!"

* * *

 

The pager went off again. Sofia checked it, Dr Grey requested her presence in patient’s room. She couldn’t be recalled who’s in that room, shrugged it off immediately as it probably a new patient. It wasn’t an emergency so Sofia took her time, she even stopped by to picked up lab results. Giving nurses her best professional smile. Although her mind kept playing Henry sudden appearance as she absentmindedly touching the necklace. The gold necklace with three tiny diamond cut petals and delicate milgrain border surrounds each petal. A simple necklace that Henry bought her when they moved in together two years ago.

What the hell is he doing here? He has no business here.

Caught up in her own mind, she was surprised as she stopped in a patient room.

Not just any patient. It was Addison Montgomery, Henry’s mother.

She was dumbfounded at what she saw. Addison was surrounded by Chief Bailey, Dr Grey, Dr Jones, and the older Dr Torres, all of whom still oblivious that Sofia’s standing in the doorway. They’re talking to each other and to Addison but Sofia only caught few words.

When Addison laid her eyes on the younger Torres, she smiled broadly. Looking at Sofia in her light blue scrubs and white coat somehow made the redhead beamed proudly. She still remembered when Sofia was born, she was so small and fragile, barely breathing. Looking at her now no one would have thought she was born one pound one ounce. She’s now a young woman, healthy, beautiful, and a doctor. A surgeon.

“Dr Torres.” Said Addison softly.

All eyes were now on Sofia, who’s just stand in the doorway.

“Well, don’t just stand there, come in and give me a hug, young lady.” Addison gestured Sofia to come closer. Sofia noticed her voice’s slightly weaker.

Sofia put her patients' lab results down on the table then wrapped her hands gently around Addison. She noticed Addison was paler and skinnier than the last time they saw each other only couple months ago.

“Why are you here? Are you alright?” Sofia studied Addison’s feature then turned to Meredith and Miranda. “Is she alright? Tell me she’s alright.”

“Breathe, mija.” Callie put a hand on her daughter’s left shoulder, squeezed it gently.

Addison smiled gently. “Pancreatic cancer.”

“Fortunately, we caught it early. So we can surgically remove them.” Miranda said who stood across Sofia, patting Addison’s hand softly. “But we have to do it fast before it spread. Meredith and I will personally perform this surgery. Also, Tuck will make sure you and Henry are comfortable while you’re in my hospital.”

“You don’t have to do this, Miranda.”

Miranda gave her a look. “Yeah, I do.”

The young intern just stood there on her mother’s left side, half listening to what the attendings talking about. It disturbed her that while Addison’s laid here, with all the attendings talking about her cancer and possible treatments, all she could think about was this woman’s son. It’s amazing to Sofia how much seeing Henry, just seeing him, hurts her. She wanted to hug him, the moment he appeared in front of him, she wanted to feel his arms around her. But she couldn’t.

It was like she’s on autopilot. Next thing she realised, she was standing in front of her locker. Her scrubs already changed to a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and black jacket.

Sofia stopped by in front of Addison’s room. The door’s closed, so she peeked through the small window. Addison’s awake with Callie sat on her bed, they’re both talking and smiling. She feels a smile tugging her lip upward, she loves seeing them smiling. Sofia loves them. She decided not to disturb her and sent Callie a text that her shift ended and she’s going home.

It’s raining in Seattle tonight, which is not an uncommon sight. Some people might hate this weather, some might think it’s messy. Sofia loves it. The fresh smell of rain feels like home to her, it soothes her. Though she missed the sun in Miami or LA. Which is why she always flew there at every chance. When she was still live in New York, she’d often went to Miami to visit her Abuelo or LA to visit Addison. Mostly LA. Callie loved spending time with Addison, in turn, Sofia spent a lot of time with Henry. They rarely visited LA ever since they moved back to Seattle.

Then Sofia went to college and met Henry a year later.

A glimpse of a man sat on a bench soaking wet under the rain made her stopped on her track. Sofia swallowed hard. Even from this distance, she could recognize him. She would have recognized him anywhere. She opened the umbrella, walking slowly towards him. 

Henry looked up, his dark blonde hair stick on his head covering both his eyebrows. Sofia offered her umbrella, covering both of them from the soft rainfall. He averted his eyes and staring back at the pavement as if it was the most interesting thing. 

“I was born and raised in Los Angeles, it was almost always sunny and warm, so genetically I didn’t understand why you love this place. I still don’t. It’s too gloomy and too rainy. What I understand is that this is where your family is,” Henry broke the silence. He sat there looking dejected. His eyes looking at the pavement.

He let out a dry laugh, shook his head, and asked quietly as he looked up to Sofia. “Why did you leave me?”

Sofia's mouth went dry. “Henry. I—“

“I love you,” he interjected. “I really do. So _why_ did you leave me? I thought you love me too. You told me you love me.”

“Please let me—“

“I proposed to you! I got down on my knee, asking you to marry me!” Henry stood up abruptly.

Sofia jumped back in surprise, took her umbrella with her so now Henry stood there under the pouring rain. Water running down his pale cheeks. He was shivering, out of cold or anger, Sofia didn't know.

“When you didn’t answer, I tried to understand, you just graduated from med school and I still has a year left, we have a lot to think about. I get that! But I love you and I have faith in us. You—you—“ Henry ran his fingers through his hair. “Imagine my surprise when I came home from LA after my Mother told me about her cancer, to find out that my girlfriend left me. I came home to a half-empty apartment. Without even a goddamn note!” Henry screamed his last sentence. "Do you even  _think_ about me when you left?"

Sofia bit her lower lip, couldn’t get a word out of her mouth. She looked at the wet pavement instead of Henry’s eyes. The hurt in his eyes was apparent, she couldn’t look at it, so she looked down at her shoes. Sofia gripped her umbrella tighter.

“Do you even love me?” Henry asked quietly, clearly hurt.

Sofia licked her lip. She has never seen him like this, hurt, angry and somewhat vulnerable. Then again, _she_ ’s the one who made him like this. She felt a pang of guilt for making him like this.

“You’re leaving me for someone else?” he asked again, fear painted his voice.

“No!” Sofia said instantly. “I’m not having an affair if that what you asked. I wouldn’t do that to you, I love you—“

Henry cut her off with a kiss, a soft, careful and gentle kiss. He cradled her face between his palms as her eyes fluttering closed. Once, twice, until one his hand moved behind her neck, then down to her waist, pulled her closer. She kissed him back. She lost her grip on the umbrella, let it fell against the cold wet pavement. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder and closer to her as both his hands on her waist. They groaned softly. Then Henry abruptly let her go. He bent down and give a quick kiss on her lips before he walked away.

Sofia’s eyes slowly open. Instead of seeing Henry’s face, she looked at the empty street. She looked behind her shoulder, she saw him walking into the hospital, leaving her in the middle of the street, under the pouring rain, heart pounding hard in her ear and silent tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Sofia looked around her apartment room, her eyes fixated on a small blue velvet box on her bedside table. A memory from her last relationship, she put everything in another box except this one. She didn’t know why but she doesn't want to put this one there just yet. She looked at it for a few other minutes, then closed her eyes and let dreams take her.

The alarm blared from Sofia’s phone woke her up the next day. Sofia muttered in Spanish, cursing quietly because she forgot to turn out the alarm before she went to bed last night. All she wants to do is sleep a bit longer or maybe even all day since it’s her day off. But before she could close her eyes again, another person came through the door and sat on her bed. She sneaked a look and pout, she took a pillow and cover her face with it.

“Rise and shine, pretty lady.” Robbin sang quietly in his sister’s ear.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Sofia groaned on the pillow.

“It’s Sunday.” Robbin stated as he forcefully took the pillow from Sofia’s face, earning another moan of protest from the girl. “Mom dropped me off, Mama went with Aunt Mer to see Addison. I bring Mama’s pancake. Zola still snoring in the other bedroom. Hey, are you going to the hospital today? Can I come with you? Can we go see Addison?”

“Oh my god! Get out of my room! Stop talking! Let me sleep!” Sofia rolled away from her brother, face down and she put another pillow behind her head. It feels like living with him again. He used to jump to her bed instead of their parents every morning.

“Come on, Sof! I’m bored.” Robbin whining now. He kicked off his shoes and climbed to her sister’s bed.

“Let me _sleep_ goddamnit!”

Robbin blow out loudly. “ _Fine_! I’ll play with your video game in the living room.”

Sofia murmured incoherently as Robbin threw her pillow back to her and closed her bedroom door.

Sofia tried to close her eyes and sleep again, but the sound of Robbin playing video games bothered her. She groaned again, then sat up on her bed. She needs cold showers and coffee to wake her up. She also needs to kick Robbin’s ass for waking her too early. And she also needs coffee.

In the next room, Zola’s slowly awake, a bit disoriented after working long hours, she half expected to wake up in an on-call room. But she let out a relieved sigh, snuggled under her blanket, slowly closing her eyes again. Then she heard voices from the living room of people talking in Spanish. Wait, Spanish?

Now wide awake, Zola stepped down from her bed, put on a sweatshirt, and opened her bedroom door. The living room view made her eyebrows went up to her hairline. The two Torres’ sibling were playing video games together, both of them talking and arguing in Spanish. Then Sofia let out a loud cry of joy and punched her brother’s shoulder. Robbin groaned and muttering slowly.

“Why are you guys so loud, it’s _Sunday_.” Zola sat on the couch with a loud groan.

“He woke me up.” Sofia pointed a finger at Robbin, her eyes focused on the television screen.

“I need coffee.” Said Zola, slowly walking to the kitchen, passing the Torres' sibling.

“Robbin already made us coffee and there’s pancake from our Mom.” Sofia stood up, put down the game stick. “I need a shower. Hey Zo, me and Robbin are going to the hospital. Are you coming with us?”

Zola poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked up at her roommate with furrowed eyebrows. “It’s our day off, Sof. Why would you come to the hospital?”

“We’re going to visit Addison.” Robbin replied for Sofia. 

“Hmm.” Zola sipped her coffee. “I can’t. I promise Ellis, I’m going shopping with her and Harriet today.”

Sofia hummed. She went back to her room to take a shower. Zola turned her attention to Robbin after Sofia closed the door. She motioned him to come closer. Robbin looked confused but he stood up from the floor and walked to the kitchen counter. He sat there while Zola standing across from him.

“They kissed last night.” whispered Zola.

“Who kissed?”

“Sofia and Henry. She came home soaking wet last night, I asked her why and she wouldn’t answer. Then I heard from our friend, Jane. She said they were kissing in front of the hospital last night.”

“Huh.” Robbin nibbed on a pancake he took from the food container he brings to the apartment.

“What is wrong with the two of them? Henry kept asking questions to me yesterday and Sofia kept brushing me off whenever I tried to bring up Henry. I hate not knowing.” Zola complained.

Robbin shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “I have my suspicions.”

“Really? What is it?”

Robbin leaned forward and beckon her closer, then whispered. “I think Henry proposed to her and she freaked out and ran away with you.”

“And what makes you think that Detective Torres?” Zola folded her arms on her chest.

“I found a ring on her bedside table this morning. Not just any ring, an engagement ring.”

Zola whistled. “So, what are we suppose to do?”

“Nothing.”

_“Nothing?”_ She repeated incredulously. “Your sister’s miserable and you don’t want to do anything about it? Really, Robbin?”

Robbin exhaled loudly. “Look, Zo. We both know her. We can’t force her to do something she didn’t want. The only thing we could do is be there for her if she ever need us. When the time comes she’ll come to us. She always does. Let her be for awhile.”

Zola shook her head. “You’re quite wise for a fifteen-year-old.”

“I know. I’m awesome.” Robbin grinned widely.

“Modest too.” Zola laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sibling walk down the hospital hallway, earning a smile from almost every nurses and doctor they met along the way. Everyone in this hospital knows Sofia dan Robbin, the two Robbins-Torres children. A nurse, whose work here since Sofia was small, gave them two homemade cookies, just like she always did when Sofia was young and wandering across the hospital behind her Mothers or other doctors. Robbin took two cookies and kissed the middle-aged woman’s cheek, gave her his signature cheeky grin. They stopped in front of the surgical board, Arizona’s name was written there but they didn’t see Callie’s name. So they kept walking towards Addison’s room.

As excepted, Sofia and Robbin found Callie in Addison’s room. Henry is also there, sat on a chair on his mother’s right side, his back on the door. Robbin walked pass his sister and tapped Henry’s right shoulder. They talked a bit, then Robbin pointed his finger towards Sofia, before walking to Addison’s side and kissed her cheek.

Henry turned his head to Sofia, his gaze was cold and distance, it made Sofia’s shifted uncomfortably on her heels. Henry looked away seconds later, talking to Addison and Callie before he walked out the room without a single glance to Sofia. The familiar smell of Henry filling up her nose and instead of giving her butterflies like it always did, it broke her slightly.

Sofia turned around and walk away, ignoring three pairs of worried eyes and Callie’s voice calling her name, to the nearest on-call room. She gasped for air as she closed the door behind her. Tears running down her face, she felt a throbbing pain in her chest and nauseous. Henry’s icy stare haunted her. He never looked at her that way, _ever_ , not even when they fought. His eyes always filled with warmth and love, that’s one of many things that she loves about him. But the way he looked at her earlier broke her heart into pieces.

Yes, it was her fault. _She’s_ the one who left him without a single note. _She_ ’s the one who broke _him_ first. _She_ ’s the one who refused to answer his calls or texts or emails. Still, that doesn’t mean she stopped loving him. She loves him, she loves him so much it hurts to even think about him. Despite that, she remembered when he proposed to her. When he bent down to one knee with a beautiful ring on his hand, sweet words falling from his lips, and all Sofia could feel was fear. She was petrified.

She didn’t hear the door opened and closed softly behind her and vaguely aware of someone’s arms around her. Sofia didn’t have to look up to see who was hugging her, the familiar scent of coconut she always loves growing up was enough to tell her that Arizona was there. Sofia leaned into the blonde’s embrace as she stroked her hair and back comfortingly, neither said anything. She could no longer hold the heartbreak and she fell to her mother’s embrace as her sadness and fear poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

Arizona didn’t ask questions either, she just held her daughter closer. Sofia’s legs on her lap, rocking her softly back and forth. She could feel her scrubs wet because of her daughter’s tears. The on-call room was quiet except for Sofia’s soft sobs.

Seems like hours already passed by before she stopped crying. She’s tired. She just staring numbly at the floor, her head rests on Arizona’s shoulder.

“You want to talk about it?” asked Arizona softly, her hands kept stroking Sofia’s back and hair.

Sofia didn’t reply, sniffing softly.

“Is it about Henry? Did he hurt you? You know you can tell me anything, right baby?”

“No.” Sofia said in a hoarse whisper. “I mean, yes, it’s related to Henry, but, no, he never hurt me. He always kind and sweet and—he’s Henry, Mom, you know how he is. He wouldn’t hurt me, you know that.”

Tears started to swell again in her eyes. Sofia snuggled closer to her mother, burying her face in Arizona’s chest. She’s tired, emotionally and physically.

Arizona hesitated, she wanted to ask one question to Sofia. Her memory went back to last December when Henry and Addison spent New Year with their family and The Torres’ in Miami. He talked to both Callie and Arizona, asking their permission to marry Sofia. Arizona remembered the ring, Callie’s excited voice, and her own smile. Also Carlos’ and Daniel’s threatening Henry, but the young man just smirked innocently, patiently explaining his reasons and promises to the two overprotective grandfathers. She knows someday someone will ask for their daughter’s hand. Arizona never thought that Henry, son of Addison Montgomery no less, will be the one who swept her daughter off of her feet. Henry is a really nice young man, Addison raised him well. Anyone with eyes could see how much he worship the ground she walks on. But Arizona has a feeling Sofia is not ready for this kind of commitment. And when she scared, she did one thing young Arizona always do. Running away.

“He proposed.” Sofia said after a while.

“You were scared and then you ran away. Went on a road trip with Zola.”

Sofia looked surprised, her mouth hanging open.

Arizona chuckled. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m your mother, I know you.” She caressed Sofia’s soft black hair. “You reminded me of myself. I used to do that. I bailed when I’m scared or when things get hard. Your Dad pointed it out to me once.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Arizona gently pushed her daughter away, so she could look in that beautiful brown eyes, her wife’s eyes. Looking down at her daughter, Arizona smiled softly. “Talk to him, tell him everything. I know you’re scared and it’s okay to be scared. But don’t push everyone else away, especially those who love you. If he truly loves you, he will understand, you just have to talk to him, give him a chance. Don’t let your fear control you.”

Sofia sniffed softly and leaned back to Arizona’s embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Addison Montgomery lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hates being a patient, she hates wearing a hospital gown and she’s kind of grumpy because she couldn’t eat until her surgery tomorrow. She needs something to take her mind off, which was why she sent her son away to bring her some books, her laptop and several documents from her practice in their hotel room. Callie actually offered her spare bedroom for Henry, but he refused, Addison was certain that had something to do with the eldest Torres children, because Henry was close with Callie, Arizona and Robbin. He always slept there whenever he visited Seattle with Sofia, also, Robbin treats him like a brother. Which means, he pranked him constantly. Addison never asked about what was happening between her son and Sofia, she believes he’ll come to her when he’s ready. Or Sofia will come to her first, after all, they’re quite close.

Addison’s mind went back to the day she got her routine check-up result a few months back. It showed an early stage of pancreatic cancer, it still small and easily removed, she could it right then and there in LA, but Henry wanted the best for his mother. And the two best general surgeons they knew are in Seattle. Part of her didn’t want her dead ex-husband’s wife to operate on her, another part of her said it was ridiculous. Whatever happened between her, Derek and Meredith were a long time ago.

She talked to Callie about her newfound cancer, her options and also her own dilemma. LA has been great on her, it was her home for decades. Now though, LA simply didn’t fit her anymore. She wanted a change, so Callie suggested she moved back to Seattle and work with her again. It was tempting, it really was, and now she wasn’t going to Seattle to chase her husband, it’s for herself.

So she sold her practice. Miranda Bailey was ecstatic, immediately offered her a contract and helping her find a house. Henry was speechless, despite that he supported Addison’s decisions, promised her he’ll look at houses Callie and Miranda had already chosen for her.

Three soft knocks on the door woke Addison up from her daydream. Her door slowly open, Sofia’s head popped from the other side.

“Sofia.” Addison smiled. “Callie and Robbin just went out for lunch.”

Sofia nodded inaudibly, she stood by the door awkwardly, both hands on her jeans pocket. She stared at the floor, didn’t dare to look at Addison after that little scene between her and Henry.

“Close the door, sweetie, and come sit with me.” Addison beckoned her to come as she sat up in her bed.

Sofia looked up in surprise and nodded dutifully. She closed the door with her hand, took a step back so her back pressed against the door until the door was closed with a soft _click_ , then slowly walked towards Addison. The older woman smiled, patted her bedside and Sofia sat down there, biting her lip nervously.

“I miss you. You used to call me at least once every week. I miss talking to you, sweetie” Addison spoke up, touching Sofia’s cheek with her right hand. Sofia unconsciously leaned to her touch.

Sofia exhaled quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was an intern once, I know how busy it could be. It will be worse once you’re a resident. Ask Callie, she literally lived in this hospital for months.” Addison joked, trying to lighten up the girl’s mood.

“Yeah, she told me. She got good cases though. I think it was worth getting caught dancing in an underwear by the chief.” Sofia cracked a smile.

“That’s true. But surgery isn’t everything.” Addison tone changed as she looked into Sofia’s eyes. “What happened between you and Henry? Did he hurt you in some way?”

Sofia shook her head, looked down at her hands in her lap. Her fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

“Sofia, I need to know what he did wrong, you don’t have to cover anything up from me. Henry—I wasn’t exactly a role model in a relationship aspect. I always afraid it will affect him in some way or he’ll end up being another Mark Sloan, I know he’s your Dad, but he’s not exactly the type of man I want my son to be.” Addison said matter of factly.

“I know. Aunt Cristina told me a lot about his _adventures_ with women. Hence, the Manwhore thing.” Sofia said with a grin.

“Of course she did.” Addison rolled her eyes in amusement. “That woman has no filter, your godmother. But that’s what I like about her. She’s honest.” Addison studied the brunette face. “Seriously, what happened? Henry came to LA, told me he proposed and still waiting for your answer. Then when he came back to Maryland he never even mentions your name and snapped every time I asked about you.”

Of course, he told his mother. Henry and Addison are so close. People might say he’s a Mommy’s boy, but Sofia thinks it’s cute. They talked on the phone at least three times a week. He ran to her when he had troubles. Their relationship reminded Sofia of her Mama’s relationship with her Abuelo. Looking up at the mother of the man she loves, she didn’t know what to say to her, where she should start. By saying sorry for hurting her only son? But she heard Arizona’s voice in the back of her head, telling her to just talk, to tell her the truth. So she did.

“As cliche as it sounds, he’s not the problem, I—I am.” Sofia said.

“Meaning?” Addison scrunched her eyebrows together.

“I’m scared, Addison. When he proposed, I wanted to say yes, I really did, but I can’t because I’m afraid. I kept thinking about,” Sofia stopped for a moment before resumed talking. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Addison knows that face, she has seen it multiple times when Sofia was young. Especially when she hid something from her parents. Like when she got caught for drunk driving when she was on holiday with her friends from college in LA. Addison had to get her out of the police station and she begged her not to tell Callie and Arizona.

“That’s what you tell your Moms.” Addison stated, smiled a little. “Now tell me, what’s exactly are you afraid of?”

Sofia didn’t answer.

“Do you love Henry?” Addison asked again after a minute passed by.

“Of course I do. I love him, I’m in love with him, so much.”

“Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“I want that. Spending the rest of my life with him, I used to imagine that. Both of us, working together, coming home to the same house together. But then I got—“

“Scared? What are you afraid of?”

Sofia shifted in her seat. “When he proposed, I couldn’t stop thinking about my time in New York. I liked New York, it was new and exciting, and Penny was sweet. She loved my Mother, she was kind to me and to Mama. She tried to make everything easier for us, I know she tried. But I missed Mom, I hated that she’s not there with me and Mama. When I came back to Seattle, I kept missing Mama even though I had waited for months to see Mom. Flying back and forth between New York and Seattle was hard, but it’s not _that_ hard, although I still hated every single minute of it.

“I remembered one time when I came back to New York after spent half the summer in Seattle, I promised myself I would never put my kids in this situation. But how could I avoid that? I wanted to say yes, I really did, I love him so much I don’t want to lose him. I can easily imagine my life with him, being doctors together, raising a family together. I want all of that with him, I want forever with him. Still, I can’t help but think what if I wake up someday and regret it? What if someday things happen to us and we drifted apart like my Moms did? What if I have to put my children on the plane every other month so they could see their father? What if someday he leaves me like Derek Shepherd left you?”

The last question took Addison by surprise, her jaw hanging open, eyes wide, and she holds her breath. With the Cardio Goddess, Cristina Yang, as her godmother, Sofia must’ve heard stories from her mothers past from the Cardiothoracic surgeon. Although Addison never thought she’d heard about Addison’s story. That woman really has no filter in her mouth. Sofia now crying in front of her, hiding her face between her palm. Addison reached for her arms, gently took the brunette into her arms. The young woman snuggled into her arms, Addison kissed her hair.

“I’m not going to ask how you know about me and Derek, but what happened between us was not the same with your parents, Sof. My marriage with him was already over before Mark or Derek leaving to Seattle. It was inevitable. My marriage would’ve ruined either way. But your parents,” Addison smiled against her hair, remembering when Callie called her after Arizona left a drunken voicemail. “They never stopped loving each other, even after they separated, custody battle, or when they were with someone else.”

“Then why the got divorced? If they never stopped loving each other.”

Addison thinks for a while before replying. “I think they needed that, time apart. As much as they love each other, both of them were tired of hurting each other. I know they were trying so hard to save their marriage, so hard they lost themselves in the process.”

She remembered when Callie called her late at night, almost midnight in LA, crying after her last couple therapy with Arizona. Addison’s heart broke as she heard her friend, one of her best friend, sobbing as she told Addison between the hiccups that she just ended her marriage. Addison knew Callie was tired of fighting and trying to keep her marriage intact, she knew Arizona was trying too. Addison knows Callie’s not a type of person who give up easily. Callie is a fighter, as long as there’s a chance, no matter how small it is, she will fight. So to hear that she had given up was a surprise to Addison. Callie told Addison she had lost her fight, she felt like she had lost everything, even herself, in the process to keep her marriage. She just couldn’t do it anymore. They stayed on the phone until Callie was asleep.

“They need to figure out who they were, and what they wanted. They were lost and they needed to find themselves again, without each other, and look at them now, they make everyone sick of them.” Addison continued.

Sofia laughed a little. Yeah, her parents are so in love, it makes everyone sick of them. They’re cute together. Robbin’s gagging sound every morning is a proof of how sickening their parents can be.

“Point is,” Addison stroke Sofia’s hair. “It’s okay to be scared, it’s normal. But honey, just because it happened to your parents and me, doesn’t mean it’ll happen to you and Henry. I can’t promise you that there’s nothing can come between you and Henry. Because like every relationship, there will be a problem. Something or someone will try to come between you and Henry. Learn from your parents' mistakes, from my mistakes, Sof. One thing in common between our failed relationship is the lack of communication. You need to communicate with each other, because this thing you’re doing, running away, not talking about it, leaving him in the dark, it’s not a good thing. It will not save your relationship, it’ll ruin it. Eventually, he’ll get tired of waiting and leave. Talk to him, tell him everything. Running away will never save your relationship, communication will. Your parents are the living proof of it. They learned to communicate better, look where they are now. I never believe in a soulmate. But if soulmate does exist, your parents are one.”

“You think he’ll forgive me?” asked Sofia, her voice small and insecure.

“He will. But you have to trust him, you have to open up to him. Talk about it. If you’re not ready to marry him, tell him so. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Addison pulled Sofia closer, both her legs are now on the bed, almost on Addison’s lap. Sofia rested her head on Addison’s shoulder like she did a couple of times when she was a child. They fell into a comfortable silence.

“Cristina’s the one who told you all those embarrassing stories, wasn’t she?” Addison said after a while.

Sofia chuckled. “She did. I like it though.”

“Hmm.” Addison hummed with a smile. “You’ll visit me before my surgery tomorrow, right? Are you going to be in the OR with me?”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll be here before my rounds tomorrow.” Sofia nodded twice. “But no, there’ll be no intern in your surgery tomorrow. Only Aunt Miranda, Aunt Mer, Tuck and another resident.”

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest, you need that and you need time to think what we talked about.”

Sofia just nodded her head without saying a word. Addison kissed her forehead, gently ushered her out of the bed. Sofia bent down to kiss her right cheek before walking towards the door. She just opened the door when Addison called her name. She stopped, a hand rested on the door frame, turned around to see Addison smiling at her and cocked her head slightly to one side.

“Whatever happens between the two of you, always remember that I love you.”

“I love you too, Addie.”

After Sofia left, Addison let out a long, weary sigh. She really hopes things will get better between the young couple. Addison loves Sofia like a daughter, she grew up to be the kind of woman she wants her son to be with. Sofia looks just like Callie when she first met her decades ago, but when she smiles, Addison felt like she’s looking at Mark. Smiling at the memory of her friend, Addison rolled in her bed, trying to get some rest for her big day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry saw his mother cuddling Sofia through the small window on the door. From where he stood, he knew something’s bothering his girlfriend. Henry shook his head, he doesn’t even know if he still has a right to called her his girlfriend. He observed the scene, her head rested on his Mom’s shoulder, his Mom’s caressing and murmuring into her ear. Suddenly, the small bag of books, laptop and other things he carried for his mother in his left hand felt heavier. It hurts to see the woman he loves hurting. He wants to be there, to hold her, let her cry on his shoulder, simply be there for her. He could have, yet he took a step back and walked back to where he came.

“Yo, Montgomery!” Robbin’s voice rang through the hall, made Henry stood still.

“Ah, Timothy. Good to see you.” Henry smirked, teasing the youngest member of Robbins-Torres Family.

Robbin grimaced. “Don’t call me that, you’re not my grandfathers. Also, you know the rules, no one calls me Timothy except for my grandfathers. I’ve always been Robbin since my Aunt Cristina called me Robbin.”

“I know.” He could not suppress a grin.

Robbin huffed. “Anyway, I thought you’re not coming back until late this afternoon.”

Henry shrugged his shoulders. “She needs these as soon as possible or she’s going to strangle an intern. Plus, I need to see Tuck in a while, there’s something I need to discuss with him.”

“Then what are you doing here? Your Mom’s room is that way.” Robbin pointed to where Henry was coming.

“I was there. She’s with your sister, I don’t want to bother. They haven’t seen each other since before her graduation.”

It took everything in Robbin to not rolled his eyes, these two can be stubborn and stupid. They make everything so damn complicated, why can’t they just kiss and make up? Robbin wants to lock both of them in the same room until they talk. But Zola said it was illegal and he’s pretty sure his Moms would kill him if he did.

“Want to grab some chips and head to the roof?” Robbin suggested instead.

That’s how he found himself sitting with his back against the wall, bunch of chips, chocolates, and candy on his lap. Henry sat on Robbin’s right, sipping his beer, and stealing Robbin’s chips from time to time. It was an unusually sunny and warm day in Seattle, which made them feel so comfortable after days of rain and cold. Robbin’s favorite weather. They sat in silence the only sound they could hear was coming from the street and Robbin’s voice of chewing chips.

“Do you remember when I asked your opinion—or permission before I started dating your sister?” asked Henry suddenly, both of his hands gripping the beer can, without even glancing at Henry.

“I do remember. You bribed me with video games.” Replied Robbin with a grin.

“I did. You loved them though, I received an email from Callie, complaining about you. Said she had to lock them away in her bedroom.” Henry laughed.

Robbin grimaced. “Yeah, she gave me an earful.”

“Anyway,” Henry sighed and shifted a bit. “I promised you I’d protect her and never hurt her, I also said I’ll always do my best to make her happy.”

“I remember what you promised me.”

Henry looked at his left, straight into Robbin’s eyes. “I think I broke my promise.”

Robbin didn’t say anything, looking at Henry with no slight of emotion. Something rare to see in Robbin’s usually gleeful face.

“She looked sad when I see her. I just saw her cry in my Mom’s room. I just,” Henry looked away with a heavy sigh. “I thought when I proposed to her, she’d be happy, we’d be happy. But she ran away. To be honest I don’t think I could make her happy, not again. Maybe I should let her go.”

Robbin kept silent, waiting for a few moments in case Henry haven’t done talking. When the older man didn’t say anything, Robbin scoffed.

“That’s ridiculous and you know that.”

“Excuse me?”

Robbin rolled his eyes. “No one could ever make sister as happy as you made her. She’s happier when she’s with you and she loves you, it might not seem like it now, but she does love you. She just needs some time to figure it out.”

“I don’t know, Robbin. I don’t understand why she had to run away, why can’t she just _talk_.”

“Giver her some space, Henry. You guys will be alright.”

Henry shook his head. “I need to focus on my Mom. She needs me more than ever now.”

Robbin turned his body so he now face Henry fully. “Look, Henry, just promise me you will _not_ give up on her. She still loves you and—you will never hear this from me again—but you guys are freaking adorable together. I believe you guys are meant to be. So, please, fight for her.”

“Look—“

“Do you love her?” Robbin cut him.

“Of course I do. I love her so much.” Henry answered immediately.

Robbin smirked. “Good.”

* * *

 

“I’ll be fine.” Addison said for the millionth time to her only son.

Henry fidgeting on his heels, both hands stuck inside back pocket of his jeans. He nervously glances around the room, at Tuck who pretend he didn’t hear a thing and at the two nurses at the door, ready to wheel Addison away to the OR. Henry looked up as Addison touch his arm.

“You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” Addison smiled reassuringly.

Henry forced a smile and give his mother a curt nod. “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too, Henry.”

Tuck told the nurses to take Addison away. Henry followed them until the elevator, where Tuck put his hand on Henry’s shoulder and told him to wait in the lobby.

“We’ll take care of her. Don’t worry.” Said Tuck before he slipped to the elevator.

There’s nothing Henry could do but wait. He wait in the lobby for awhile but it drived him crazy as minutes passed by, he needs to do something to take his mind off of it. So he started walking around the hospital without purpose. He ended up in the chapel. Addison didn’t raise Henry to believe in God. Yes, they celebrate Christmast and Easter, but he never set a foot in a Church up until he started dating Sofia. Carlos Torres insisted he came along to the church everytime Henry and Sofia went to visit him. So he’s seen enough to know how to pray, he got down on his knees and put his hands together.

“You pray.”

Henry can’t help but chuckle when he heard that amused voice from behind him. He didn’t have to turned around and open his eyes to see who’s said that. He could recognized that voice anywhere. He pulled himself up and sat on the long chair.

“Henry William Forbes Montgomery doesn’t pray.” Sofia walked slowly towards Henry and sat beside him.

“He does when his Mother’s life is on the line.”

Sofia reached for his hand and give it a light squeeze. “She will be fine. Aunt Miranda and Aunt Meredith got her, they’re the best general surgeons in this country.”

“I know.” Henry sighed. “But I also know that there is always a chance—“

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sofia cut him with a glare. “Don’t go there. She _will_ be alright, she _will_ heal, she _will_ walk out from this hospital like none of this ever happened.”

Henry nod curtly, swallowed the lump on his throat. He lace their fingers, he need this. Sofia rested her head on Henry’s shoulder, he rested his head above hers and took a deep breath, feel somewhat calmer than before. Sofia has that effect on him, no matter how hard and confusing and scary life is.

“I’m sorry.” Sofia said barely above whispered, but she knew Henry could hear it.

Henry tighten his grip in Sofia’s hand, remembering his conversation with Robbin yesterday. How Robbin looked so sure that Sofia will come around. But what if something happens and she run away, _again_? Henry don’t know if he could handle her leaving the second time. He couldn’t say he forgive him just yet. So instead, he told her;

“I know.”


End file.
